Adiós al pasado
by MaraB3
Summary: /-Ya nos veremos, Emma. El corazón se me para. Me ha reconocido y sabe que yo también a ella. No me da tiempo a decirle nada. El autobús ya se marcha y mi hijo se encuentra de nuevo bajo la lluvia saltando los charcos./ Emma tiene dos hijos, está casada y tiene un buen trabajo. Es entonces cuando aparece alguien de su pasado para recordarle quien es en realidad. AU SWANQUEEN
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO: Reencuentro**

Llueve. Mucho.

Nico me agarra de la manga de la chaqueta y Luis corretea por delante con su paraguas de spiderman, saltando sobre los charcos ilusionado con sus nuevas botas de agua.

Llegamos a la parada del autobús y tengo que llamar la atención de mi hijo mayor para que se acerque y se proteja de la lluvia.

Tres o cuatro personas se apretujan unas contra otras bajo el pequeño techo evitando mojarse, en su mayoría son adolescentes que vienen del colegio de al lado, donde mis hijos irán dentro de un par de años.

Se acerca otra mujer con una niña y un chico, no tienen paraguas así que corren a refugiarse de la lluvia cada vez más fuerte.

Luis saluda a la niña y esta le ofrece una chuche.

-Dale las gracias-le recuerdo a mi hijo.

El así lo hace y luego se dirige a la que debe de ser la madre que sigue bajo la lluvia, con la capucha de la chaqueta puesta, ya que no hay más sitio bajo la parada.

-El otro día fuimos al cine- le dice mi niño, debe de conocerla del colegio, quizás hasta yo la conozco y he llevado a mi hijo a algún cumpleaños organizado por ella y estoy siendo algo maleducada por no saludar.

-Vaya, Em no pudo ir, pero la próxima vez iremos todos juntos, ¿vale?

Luis me mira como esperando mi aprobación con cara de ilusión, pero yo ni siquiera le miro. Instintivamente agarro a Nico de la mano.

-¿A ti que te parece, cariño? ¿Cómo te llamas?- Ahora se dirige a mi hijo pequeño.

-Me llamo Nico- responde él.

-Es un nombre muy bonito, me encanta.

Es ella. Ahora estoy segura. El corazón me palpita muy rápido y no sé que debería decir, quizás quedarme callada y hacer como que no la había reconocido.

Aparece un autobús. El grupo de adolescentes sube en él y ella se dirige a los niños:

-Nos vemos pronto, Em tiene muchas ganas de ir contigo al cine Luis, aunque no lo diga- sonríe mientras su hija le dirige una mira de vergüenza.

Se acercan al autobús y antes de subir se gira, me mira y dice:

-Ya nos veremos, Emma.

El corazón se me para. Me ha reconocido y sabe que yo también a ella. No me da tiempo a decirle nada. El autobús ya se marcha y mi hijo se encuentra de nuevo bajo la lluvia saltando los charcos.

-¿Le conoces, mami?- pregunta Nico.

-La he visto por ahí, es madre de la amiga de Luis.

-No es su madre, solo la cuida- exclama mi hijo desde lejos.

 _FLASHBACK_

-¿De que la conoces?

-La he visto por ahí, es amiga de Bennie.

-Es guapa, ¿eh?

-David… ¡tu ya tienes novia!

-Es cierto, pero no llevamos mucho y no creo que dure…

-Jajaja, si sigues así sí que no va a durar- le dije dándole una colleja.

Él se gira y me sonríe.

-Ya veremos quien dura más, si yo con Mary Margareth o tú con Graham.

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Es verdad que David se casó con Mary Margaret y yo me separé enseguida de Graham, pero había encontrado a Hook, no debería estar pensando en esos tiempos.

Eso ya ha pasado y no volverá. Soy feliz ahora, tengo un marido perfecto, dos hijos preciosos, un buen puesto de trabajo. Soy feliz. No debo pensar en eso. Ni siquiera debería pensar en su nombre.

Ni siquiera debería pensar en ella. _Regina._

 **Hola, espero que os haya gustado, ya sé que es corto, pero es el prólogo. Espero poder continuarlo. Me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones ya que me sirven mucho para mejorar y seguir escribiendo.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?**


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1: Conversaciones telefónicas**

El teléfono suena un par de veces antes de poder oír su voz al otro lado:

-Hola, soy Emma

-¿Emma? ¿Emma Swan? ¿La que lleva desaparecida medio año?

-David… no exageres, anda.

-Bueno, puede que tres meses, pero por aquí ya te dábamos por muerta.

Esbozo una sonrisa: -Ya, claro.

Hablar con mi amigo siempre es relajante y refrescante, pero desde que me cambié de empresa, entre los niños y el trabajo estoy tan saturada que me es imposible llamarlo.

-¿A qué se debe el placer de tu llamada?. Es Emma- ahora ya no se dirige a mí.

Escucho a Mary Margareth pegar un gritito agudo y suplicarle a su marido que le ceda el teléfono.

-Te la paso, sino no me deja hablar, ya la conoces. Luego hablamos.

Escucho algo de ruido y la voz de mujer al otro lado.

-Emmy- odio que me llamen así, David lo hace de broma, solo por molestar. Mary Margareth lo hace porque le parece adorable.

-Hola, MM- casi la oigo sonreír al otro lado- ¿qué tal los niños?

-Tendrías que verlos, están enormes, Neal ya va a entrar en secundaria y Alex está por entrar en tercero. Deberíamos vernos, sabes que te adoran, Neal el otro día nos preguntó por ti y casi nos obligó a llamarte. Eran las diez de la noche y decía que tú una vez le habías dejado acostarse una hora más tarde. Le dijimos que eso había sido por vacaciones y que en ese momento no podía acostarse tan tarde. Ya conoces a los niños de esa edad… se enfadó bastante.

-Bueno, tendremos que quedar entonces, nuestros niños también están deseando verse.

-Estupendo, ya hablaremos, pero este mes no pasa sin que no veamos.

-Tenemos un trato entonces- bromeo yo.

-Así es, y Killian, ¿qué tal está?

-Muy bien, ya lo conoces… liadillo, esta semana estaba muy ocupado, casi no lo he visto, pero bueno… que le vamos a hacer.

-Me reclaman los niños, ya decidiremos cuando nos vemos. Te quiero, ya lo sabes.

-Y yo, MM.

-Te paso con David

-Gracias

-Hola- saluda de nuevo él- haber, ¿Por qué llamabas?

-¿No puede ser que quiera hablar con mis mejores amigos?

-No, no puede ser. Cuéntame, Emma.

-¿Te acuerdas de Regina?- hago la pregunta tan rápido que no estoy segura de si me ha entendido o no.

-¿Quién?

-Regina, la chica que conocimos cuando tú acababas de empezar con Mary.

-Ah… creo recordarla sí, la amiga de… ¿cómo se llamaba?

-Bennie

-Sí, eso. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-La he visto

-¿Dónde?

Me sorprende el interés con el que formula la pregunta, pero no digo nada sobre el tema.

-Con Nico y Luis. Estábamos esperando el autobús y la vimos. Por lo que se ve, cuida a una amiga de Luis.

-Vaya…Entonces puede que la veas otro día…

-¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas de que la vea?

-Emms, por favor, sé que lo mantenías muy en secreto, pero todos sabíamos que erais muy amigas.

Me descoloca esa afirmación, es cierto que yo no había querido decir nada, pero nunca creí que David se había dado cuenta de que pasábamos mucho tiempo juntas. Puede que no se tratara de el tipo de relación que el piensa, pero yo no voy a negárselo.

-Bueno, pero eso pasó y el pasado es pasado.

-Si algo os unió en su momento, algo os puede volver a unir en el futuro. Además, ¿por qué me has llamado para contarme esto? Quieres volver a ser su amiga. Lo sé.

Escucho la puerta cerrarse.

-¡Cariño, estamos aquí!

En seguida mis dos hijos entran corriendo en el salón donde yo estoy.

-¿Me preparas la merienda?- murmura Nico a mi lado.

-Un momento David-le digo a mi amigo, para dirigirme a mi hijo:- ¿no ves que estoy hablando por teléfono? Ahora cuando termine, sino pídeselo a tu padre.

-Papá me ha dicho que se vuelve a ir, que te lo dijese.

-David, voy a tener que dejarte, han llegado los niños. Ya nos veremos. Te quiero, un beso.

-Y yo a ti, hermanita.

Aunque no somos hermanos, desde que nos conocimos supimos que teníamos un tipo de conexión solo existente en la familia, así que a veces me trata como a su hermana.

Cuelgo el teléfono y me dirijo a la cocina. Luis ya está ahí cogiendo una manzana.

-¿A qué viene esa merienda tan saludable?- le pregunto revolviéndole el pelo.

-Emm me ha dicho que su cuidadora le ha dicho que las manzanas son muy buenas para un montón de cosas, así que he decidido probar.

-¿Quién es esa Emm? Mucho te tiene que gustar si meriendas fruta solo por su consejo.

-No me gusta- exclama indignado- y la conociste el otro día, con la que voy a ir al cine, ¿te acuerdas?

-Es verdad- lo de la manzana ya me cuadra más. Regina y su obsesión con las manzanas… Sonrío un poco.

-Lo que me recuerda-interrumpe mis pensamientos mi hijo- que me ha dicho que podemos quedar el viernes para ir al cine si nos viene bien. Papá está libre, así que puede quedarse aquí con Nico mientras tu me llevas.

-¿Tengo que entrar con vosotros?

-Sí, a ella no puede acompañarla su madre, va a venir Regina, su cuidadora, pero estaría mejor si vinieses tú también. Por si acaso…

-Está bien… dile que iremos. Encárgate de averiguar la hora y la película.

-Claro

Recuerdo las palabras de David: _Si algo os unió en su momento, algo os puede volver a unir en el futuro_ y no puedo evitar pensar que ese futuro está más cerca de lo que creía y que esa unión va a ser mi querido hijo mayor.

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios, Kykyo-chan aquí tienes tu continuación y espero que te haya gustado. 15marday, todas esas preguntas se irán respondiendo, pero espero que te esté gustando.**

 **Para las personas que se atrevan a leer esto, muchas gracias por leerme y me encantaría saber vuestras opiniones, no tardáis tanto a mí me sacáis una sonrisa, me ayudáis a mejorar y ayuda a que publique antes porque me anima más.**

 **Igualmente, habréis notado que he tardado algo, la verdad es que he estado absorbida por un trabajo importante, pero esta semana la tengo más libre, intentaré subir más.**

 **Muchas gracias por leerme de verdad y por tomaros el tiempo de responder.**

 **Nos leemos**


End file.
